<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Knight: The Day an Angel Fell to Remnant by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461534">White Knight: The Day an Angel Fell to Remnant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues'>RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune bakes a cake for "the day an angel fell down to remnant".  It takes Weiss a minute to realize that she is the angel that it's her birthday.  Her birthdays have never been for her, but to help her father's station.  She then surmises that if she fell, she must be a fallen angel, and wants Jaune to treat her as such.</p><p>White Knight<br/>Post-Fall</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Knight: The Day an Angel Fell to Remnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Weiss (shouting up stairs): Jaune-dear?!</p><p class="western">Jaune (shouting from upstairs): Yeah?</p><p class="western">Weiss: I'm meeting Ruby for coffee!</p><p class="western">Jaune: Was that today?!</p><p class="western">Weiss: Indeed! Take care of yourself! Love you!</p><p class="western">Jaune: Love you!</p><p class="western">Weiss: *closes the door on the way out*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *sticks his head down the stairs*</p><p class="western">Jaune (texting): Thanks.</p><p class="western">Ruby (texting): Happy to help, just save me a slice, k?</p><p class="western">Jaune (texting): Or, I can give you the cookies Weiss baked today.</p><p class="western">Ruby (texting): *drools*</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Jaune: *ties on an apron and pulls out the pans*</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Weiss: *opens the door the the smell of baking*</p><p class="western">Weiss: WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!</p><p class="western">Jaune (from the kitchen): Nothing!</p><p class="western">Weiss: *stomps into the kitchen, only to see Jaune standing behind a 3-tier cake*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *gives him a curious look*</p><p class="western">Jaune: I wanted to celebrate the day an angel fell down to Remnant.</p><p class="western">Weiss: *narrow her eyes*</p><p class="western">Weiss: I have never heard of this festival.</p><p class="western">Jaune (nervously): It's actually kind of new.</p><p class="western">Weiss: *walks forward and glares at him*</p><p class="western">Jaune (nervously): Kind of really new.</p><p class="western">Weiss: *sees her name in baby blue on the mostly white cake*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Oh, good god, it's my birthday!</p><p class="western">Jaune: *awkward smile*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Oh, I'm terribly sorry!</p><p class="western">Weiss: *walks up into Jaune's arms*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Wait, I'm the angel?</p><p class="western">Jaune: *passionately kisses Weiss*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *looks into her eyes*</p><p class="western">Weiss: I am... indeed... your Snow Angel...</p><p class="western">Weiss: *clears her throat*</p><p class="western">Weiss: I thought we agreed I would do the baking?</p><p class="western">Weiss: But it is for my birthday.</p><p class="western">Jaune: The day an angel fell down to Remnant.</p><p class="western">Weiss: Sweet.</p><p class="western">Weiss: . . .</p><p class="western">Weiss: And insipid, but still sweet.</p><p class="western">Weiss: *leans up*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *leans down to kiss her*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *looks at the cake*</p><p class="western">Weiss: I fear that might be a bit too much for the two of us.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *looks away*</p><p class="western">Jaune: I kind of got... a bit... carried away. I... thought... you were... probably used to the best birthday cake...</p><p class="western">Weiss: *craddles his face*</p><p class="western">Weiss: The cakes were made by the best pastisières in Atlas, but those offering the cake are far less than you, and that is what truly matters.</p><p class="western">Weiss: *leans up*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *leans down to kiss her once again*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *looks at the cake*</p><p class="western">Weiss: I'm surprised you knew how to bake it.</p><p class="western">Jaune: 8 kids. You learn how to bake birthday cakes... on the cheap...</p><p class="western">Weiss: I am sure it is quite lovely.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *pulls off the top tier of the cake and puts it on the counter, cutting a couple pieces off of it*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *hands Weiss a plate with cake*</p><p class="western">Jaune and Weiss: *sit down at the table*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *uses her fork to cut a piece off of the cake and delicately eat it*</p><p class="western">Weiss: . . .</p><p class="western">Weiss: It's lovely, dear.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *sighs*</p><p class="western">Jaune: I knew this wasn't a good idea...</p><p class="western">Weiss: *huff*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *quickly forks another piece and quickly eats it*</p><p class="western">Jaune: You don't have to force yourself to eat it.</p><p class="western">Weiss: You baked it for me; I'm going to eat every single morsel.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *looks over at the cake*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Perhaps I misspoke?</p><p class="western">Weiss: *quickly eats another mouthful, followed by another, and then another, before the piece was gone*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *wipes her mouth with a cloth napkin*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Now, you have given me my gift...</p><p class="western">Jaune: Hm?</p><p class="western">Weiss: *stands up*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *walks over and grabs his hand*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *pulls on his hand*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *stands up*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Where are we going?</p><p class="western">Weiss: To show you what a fallen angel can do.</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Jaune: *thrusts into Weiss from behind, slapping her ass*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Punish your fallen angel.</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Jaune and Weiss: *lay nude in bed, only a sheet protecting them*</p><p class="western">Weiss: I would like to remind you, I am only a fallen angel for one day a year.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *begins rubbing the crack of Weiss' ass*</p><p class="western">Weiss: I suppose while being your fallen angel, I must...</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Jaune: *slowly works his way into Weiss's ass from behind*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *pauses*</p><p class="western">Weiss: So long as you go slowly, you don't need to stop...</p><p class="western">Jaune: Wasn't this supposed to be your birthday?</p><p class="western">Weiss: *tries to push her butt back to him*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *holds her butt in place with his hands*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Cease pampering me and let me be a fallen angel.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *slowly thrusts all the way in*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Oh, good god... or bad god...</p><p class="western">Jaune: This does feel like a bad god thing...</p><p class="western">Jaune: *slowly works his way back out again*</p><p class="western">Jaune: So, every birthday, you'll be my fallen angel?</p><p class="western">Weiss: It was the day I fell down to Remnant.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *slowly works his way back in*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Oh, dear wicked god, don't stop.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Now that... *breath* you have me going, there's no way I'm going to stop.</p><p class="western">Weiss (between groans): GOOOD.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on my RWBY Dialogues tumblog.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>